


A Little Danger, Comrade?

by takemetofantasyland



Category: Anastasia - Flaherty/Ahrens/McNally
Genre: Canon Universe, F/M, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 07:55:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18205658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takemetofantasyland/pseuds/takemetofantasyland
Summary: Gleb is caught off guard by an unanticipated guest in his office. Some time after The Neva Flows.





	A Little Danger, Comrade?

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the strong on stage chemistry between Constantine's Gleb and Maria Briggs' Marfa. Because you know there was more than meets the eye going on there.

The minute hand on the clock in the office hit 5. Most of the commanders had left for the evening. Gleb sighed and placed his pen down on his desk, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

The last commander in the office pulled on his coat as he prepared to leave. Gleb peered up at him, watching as he tidied the desk, checked for his belongings and walked out. The door closed softly behind him, and suddenly Gleb was alone in the office. Only the insistent ticking of a clock broke his otherwise silent evening. 

“No, I apologize, comrade, I know it’s late but I’m sure I must have left it here,” a young woman politely told the commander on his way out. The commander murmured something in reply as he headed down the hall. 

Gleb’s ear perked at hearing a voice on the other side of the door. 

The doorknob turned and the door to the office gently opened. A young woman stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind her. Gleb glanced up at her and gasped as he did a double take.

“What are you doing here?” He demanded as he stood up from his chair. “This–this is strictly for military...operations.”

The young woman had a spark in her eye as she looked at him. “General Vaganov, I think I may have left my purse here earlier,” she grinned. She slowly approached his desk. 

Gleb frowned as he looked at her. “You did not.”

The woman approached his desk, her hands on her hips. Gleb arched his brow as he looked at her. 

“Let me ask you again,” he said coldly, “what are you doing here?”

The young woman comfortably rested her weight against the edge of his desk. Gleb stiffened. He tugged at the collar of his shirt as he looked at her.  

She smiled as she pulled herself up onto his desk to sit comfortably.

“That young commander in the hall could have suspicions.” Gleb said sternly. 

“Of a poor young lady who forgot her purse?” The woman pretended to pout, “Oh, Gleb, I don’t think so.” She crossed her legs and folded her hands in her lap. 

Gleb grit his teeth as he looked at her. He cleared his throat, “you’re early.”

“I like you better when you’re caught off guard,” She shrugged as she hopped down from his desk and spun around, her skirts twirling around her. 

Gleb caught her arm and stopped her. “Marfa,”

“Yes?”

“I told you this is dangerous,”

Marfa pulled herself from his grip. “And you act like you don’t go chasing danger.” She snapped. “Please, you would have chased down the Tsar himself if it meant you would’ve gotten that promotion.”

Gleb clenched his jaw as he looked at her.

“You know I’m right,” Marfa shrugged as she circled him. 

Gleb stopped her and gently tilted her chin up to look at him. Marfa gasped as she caught his dark gaze. 

Her lips curled into a grin and she stood on her toes to bring her lips closer to his. His breath was heavy, and he gently tilted his head. He slowly closed the space between them as he leaned down to her. 

Gleb was met with a sharp slap to the face. His eyes snapped open. 

“What was that?” He demanded as he pulled back and gently rubbed his jaw.

Marfa crossed her arms as she stood back, “For making me look like a fool in front of Paulina and Dunya.”

“I am sorry.”

“You should be.”

“But I have a job to do, Marfa,” 

“As do I. I’m giving up my best hours for you tonight, General. If you’re just going to scold me, I have better places to be.”

He swallowed hard. 

“That’s what I thought,” Maria grinned playfully. 

Her skirts swayed as she walked back to his desk and pulled herself up onto it. “Now where were we?”

He smirked as he turned toward her. Gleb gently caressed her cheek as he leaned into a kiss. 

Marfa smiled against his lips as she wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him closer. His hand gently felt up her skirt, and caressed her thigh. 

Marfa hummed softly against his lips, “My favorite customer,”

And he pulled back as his brow knit. “I’ve never paid you.”

“True, but you’ve never arrested me,” Marfa smirked. “On the street corner, at least.”

His eyes were dark and his lips curled into a devilish grin as he pulled her into another kiss. 

Marfa gently held his jaw as she kissed him. The secret of knowing she could undo the general was half the fun. She pulled her skirts up to give her better mobility. And the general never objected to that.

She slowly leaned her way back onto his desk. She had worn him down to meeting in his office, and the thrill of laying on his desk while he kissed her was enough to drive her crazy. 

And for a moment it all seemed to come into reality. 

There were footsteps outside the door and Gleb pulled back sharply, just as the door opened. Marfa quickly dropped her legs from around his waist and pulled her skirts down over her legs. 

A commander stepped into the room, glancing at both of them. Gleb stiffened as he stepped away from Marfa.

Marfa tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. She looked at Gleb and then back at the commander.

Gleb cleared his throat.

“I haven’t seen your dog, comrade.” Gleb said quickly, his cheeks flushing. 

“Purse.” Marfa hissed. 

“I haven’t seen your purse, comrade.” Gleb corrected. “But I will let you know if I do.”

The commander arched his brow as he grabbed something he had left behind, giving both of them a confused look. He left the office without a word to either of them. The door clicked shut. 

Marfa exhaled. Gleb’s shoulders dropped.

“That was too close.” Gleb said quickly. He tugged on his shirt to straighten it, and ran his fingers through his hair. 

“I thought you liked a little danger?” Marfa teased. 

Gleb glanced over at her until he was sure they would not be interrupted again. They waited, only hearts pounding to break the silence. And when he was sure, her turned back to her again. 

Marfa reached up and pulled him down to her in a hard kiss. Hands moved quickly, and nimble fingers worked on buttons. 

She pulled his shirt open and over his shoulders. Gleb helped her and pulled his shirt off, and placed it aside. 

Marfa reached out and slipped her fingers in his suspender strap to pull him closer. There was a low growl in his throat as he braced himself against his desk. She pulled her skirts up to where she was comfortable, and wrapped a leg around him, bringing him closer with her heel. 

As he leaned over her, his breath heavy and his eyes dark, her heart fluttered. There was something special to her knowing she could break the general with an ice cold exterior and bring him to her knees, if she so pleased.  

But tonight, she would revel in the fact she had gotten him to play with danger and make one of her own fantasies come true.   
  



End file.
